I Can Give You The World
by Pathetic4HeadedMassOfTentacles
Summary: Spike needs money and has to work a second job as Miku's, a famous pop star's body gaurd. But will Miku find something more from the poor bounty hunter known as Spike. You bet your ass she will. Read and Reveiw! Rating might go up


The best way I can get my mind off some childhood raping rule 34

* * *

Miku Hatsune, Faye knew about her, she remembered her when her name came up out of the blue, a pop star, and old one, a robot of some sorts that could never die, but when the gate accident happened she was forgotten about, all the links have disappeared until one day. She reinstalled, and came back, and her with her fellow Vocaloid's (and some unofficials and UTAU's) and became famous within a month or so when people finally realized their past existence.

Of course, Spike didn't care, he really never kept up with pop music, she just seemed like another pop-star, he was just a poor bounty hunter who was lucky if he could get anything top eat. Miku was a pop-star who could get anything in the world; she was rich, living in a fucking mansion.

So how could these two ever meet, a pop-star, and a poor bounty hunter?

Miku sighed, falling back on her bed, a few bruises on her arm and legs, Len was in the corner of the room, whimpering as usual, he knew Miku was in a bad mood and that's usually when he got beaten, but Miku was too tired to care today, another concert, but one thing she never missed about concerts and all that crap. The fans, she forgotten how violent and hyper they could be and she guesses it never changed. In fact, it seemed to get worse over the decades she's been uninstalled.

She rolled over in her bed, her leg throbbed from, some obnoxious fandom trying to grab at her, but only ended up snatching her legs, bruising it, she couldn't tell how though, it was probably from her struggling to get him off, it was a miracle she made it out alive or without being seriously injured, and she realized she had a few other comeback concerts, she sighed, closing her eyes. "Wow, I forgot how frustrating it is." She murmured, Len looked her way, stopping his girlish whimpered, this was usually the time he wouldn't get beaten, but he never pushed his luck.

"What do you mean?" Len asked, sitting up from his ball position and sat against the wall, even though he knew what she met, because he dealt with it himself, at first, he didn't enjoy it, but ever since he became Miku's pet a thrown stone was something to cherish to him now. Hell, he wished one of his fangirls would swoop in and save him from this hell, they'd probably treat him better, but he knew Miku would find him and take him back.

"The fans, I forgot how obnoxious they could be." Miku rolled on her back, a hand on her forehead, her eyes on the ceiling, "I was happy we became famous again, but these concerts I didn't miss."

"Well, once our comeback has calmed down, we'll be back to recording mostly, right?" Len inferred, Miku groaned.

"I hope so."

"Want to spank me?" Len asked blindly, it was something he was supposed to ask whenever Miku was angry or frustrated and she groaned again, turning on her side.

"Nah."

Len sighed in relief, and thought about it, and smiled, "Hey, how about a body guard?" Len asked, a smile on his face, a body gaurs would mean he would have to be around Miku, and if she ended up liking him, maybe she would replace him as her new boy toy!

Miku chuckled, "Wow, that's pretty smart." Miku could only say.

The next day…

Bounty's that bring in decent money was scarce, all the good ones were either caught by other bounty hunters or the ISSP, a month went by, all of the were starving, running out of food a week ago, Spike could of sworn his rib cage was visible at this point.

No one seemed to think of that idea, Spike was willing to work a second job for money, and he'll get more food because he earned it, but he really never told anyone, because he thought it was kinda weird that he would get a second job.

Spike then found it, of course, he liked the job, decent pay, a body guard for Miku Hatsune, he heard of her, just never looked at any of her songs, and when Faye, an apparent fan of her filled him in, he was less than thrilled.

Spike parked his Swordfish near the Vocaloid manor, a big as hell place that was too big for the city, so the put it on Earth, of course, one of the better looking places on Earth that wasn't completely obliterated by the Space gate, it was one of the biggest houses Spike's ever seen, he sighed, he heard there was over sixty of them, although he only had to protect one of them, he got out of his sword fish, walking up to the mansion, he hoped he could get some food from it. He got to the gates, black metal bars like most gates that lead to mansion, he pushed on them, to his surprise they were unlocked, he always imagined there would be some sort of button you had to press and it was up to them if you could enter. Spike felt his stomach growl when he pushed the gates opened, followed by a quick pain in his abdominal region, he hasn't eaten in days, he groaned, putting a hand where his stomach was, he felt it roar, "I really hope this comes with free food." He whined, sliding past the gate and looked around the main entrance, there was a patch of carrots at the corner where the 4 foot wall that surrounded the manor was. And surrounding the walls of the manor was strips of many different types of flowers, roses, dandelions, sunflowers and things Spike couldn't name because he didn't know the names of those flowers, nonetheless, it was a pretty sight. Spike stomach growled, as if to tell him 'Steal one of those carrots, they look ready.'

Spike sighed, wanting to listen to his stomach, but wasn't risking that they weren't ready to harvest or him getting caught. There was a stairwell that leads to the door that looked as if it leads to the second floor. Spike walked up the stairwell and to the dark mahogany door that lead to the mansion, a small door to such a big mansion, like the door to a dream. Spike placed his hand on the golden door knob that he could've sworn it was made out of pure gold and turned it; he heard a click and pushed the door open. And was treated to the sight of a huge hallway that extended all the way to the main hallway, the walls had pictures on them, of everyone who lived there. The hallways smelt knew, of course the place was finished being built a month ago. He hated that smell, he reached into his pocket, grabbing a cigarette that had been bent slightly and placed it between his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply; the smell of burning tobacco was enough to replace the awful smell. He walked forward, looking at the pictures, the Kagamine twins, Len and Rin, who were two blond haired teens, one girl and one boy who were in the same pictures unlike the others 'Megurine Luka' A girl who seemed about his age with long pink hair and Miku Hatsune, Spike stopped for a moment, looking at her picture, he blew a cloud of smoke out his nose, unlike the others, she was holding a negi.

Spike shrugged, when he got to the main hall which extended horizontally he heard something run towards him, he turned, seeing a blond haired girl run towards him, he turned towards he, and once she got close enough, she jumped towards him, Spike managed to dodge the blond haired girl, she fell on her stomach, she groaned in pain, lifting herself on her hands.

"Owie." She groaned, flipping herself over so she could look at Spike angrily. "No smoking, she yelled, pointing at his cigarette."

Spike crossed his eyes, looking at burning tip of his cigarette, and looked back at the blond haired girl, "Well, cigarettes smell better than this place."

She jumped up, "Well get used to the smell!" she yelled. Then jumped at Spike again, grabbing the cigarette from his lips then ran off, Spike gasped, looking in the direction she was running.

"That was my last cigarette." He yelled, the slouched, sighing, the smell retuning to rape his nostrils "I really hates no smoking rules." He groaned before walking down the halls, wondering where Miku is. He continued walking down the hall until he came across another one, Luka.

When Spike got close to Luka he asked where Miku was.

"Why?" She asked, a seductive smirk on her face (whore), twirling the loose strand of pink hair that rested on her shoulder, her face turned slightly, Spike chuckled nervously, stepping back a bit.

"Well, I'm here for a job…"

Luka's smile vanished, letting go of her hair and said "Oh, shame, well, Miku Is probably in her room, hall one, there should be a sign for that hall, second door." Luka smiled again, getting a bit closer towards Spike and moaned a little, "I'm the fifth door down." She crooned; Spike chuckled nervously, blushing a bit, "Stop by anytime." She then walked away, wink at Spike.

Spike was hoping he wouldn't bump into her again.

Spike walked down the hall until he came across three other halls that went vertically, he looked up at the wall, seeing #1 written on a square piece of plastic on the wall and turned, walking till he came across the second door that had a negi on it, and knocked, it took a while, the door opened, and on the floor he saw a beaten Len Kagamine.

"Yo." He gave a flick of the wrist towards the miserable bow, as if he didn't care that he was injured. "Is Miku around?"  
Len's eyes seemed to spark, but he wasn't certain, "What for?" he asked, hoping his plan was gonna work after all.

"I'm here for the body guard job."

At that moment, Len would have jumped up, and hugged and kissed Spike and thanked him for releasing him from his prison, but no, he would do that if he would be replaced as Miku's spanking toy, this was only part one of the plan, but even still he smiled. "Yeah, come in." He moved out the way (bitch), Spike walked in, the place smelt sweet, cakes, cookies and all that fucking jazz. In fact, he smelt cake baking, "Hey, Miku!" Len yelled, followed by some footsteps from the other room.

"What, I'm busy Len!" Miku yelled as she walked out of the kitchen, wearing her usual outfit, Miku's eyes wandered over towards Spike, looking at the slender man, "Who the hell is he?" Miku asked in a nasty tone, Spike chuckled.

"Well, that's no way to greet the man that'll be protecting you." Spike said with a smile, and then Miku smiled.

"Oh yeah, body guard." Miku chuckled, scratching the back of her, "Sorry about that, just in a bad mood." She held out her hand, her eyes closed with a happy expression on her face, Spike shrugged, taking her hand and shaking it, Miku gasped slightly, noticing how big Spike's hand was compared to her own. Spike wasn't gripping on her hand tightly, his rough, chafed hand around some fragile hand that had skin of silk, Spike wanted to kiss her hand. But she was only sixteen, right?  
Spike let go off her hand, watching as it slide from his own, Len watched from the corner with a smile on his face, this just might work out after all.

"Come, sit." Miku motioned over towards the little table she had in the living room that sat right next to a window, Spike walked over to the chair and sat down, Miku sat across from him.

Len made a little happy dance, this might actually work.


End file.
